


Secrets

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: Some secrets are best untold.Aka: Roman decides to fluster his boyfriend
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Secrets

Patton had a secret. A tiny little secret hidden far, far away in the back of his mind. A secret he would never tell anyone. A deep dark secret that neither Virgil nor Logan and especially Roman would never know.

But of course, the secret needed a hint of context.

Roman had a special talent when it came to Patton. He could turn the fully human into a tomato in less than a complete sentence. And once he started flirting? There was absolutely no stopping him until Patton’s blush was near permanent. It was almost unbearable how easily Roman could fluster Patton.

But Patton?

Patton _loved_ it.

He loved the cheesiest pick-up lines and the smallest of compliments. He loved hearing Roman’s words of love and affection until his heart could no longer withstand the way it bounced around in his chest. Such flirting events usually ended with “Revenge Cuddles” and those had always been his favorite part.

“Oh, Patton,” Roman sang through the air. He did a dramatic twirl before landing on the couch next to Patton and gazing adoringly. _And so it begins…_

“Can I help you, Roman?” Patton asked, putting his phone down in his lap.

“Yes, actually!” Roman said with a shit-eating grin. “I seem to have lost my last name, can I have yours?”

“Roman, oh my goodness,” Patton said with a laugh, rolling his eyes.

“You know, my dear, you spend so much time in my mind that I’m beginning to think I should charge you rent!”

“Roman!”

“Oh and speaking of, if I had a penny for every time you’ve crossed my mind, I’d only have one.” Patton looked to him with a confused, almost hurt, expression. “Because you’ve never left.”

“Roman,” Patton mumbled with his face behind his hands.

“Awww look at you, my precious Strawberry!” Roman cooed. “Now does my strawberry have a name? Or should I just call you mine?” He laced his fingers with Patton’s, exposing his boyfriend’s face. “Are you lost, my angel? Heaven is very far away from here.”

With his only shield now gone, Patton was resigned to hiding his blushing face (and amused grin) in Roman’s chest, loving the way it vibrated with laughter. “You must be Google because you’re everything I’m looking for.”

“I’m already dead, asshole, what more do you expect from me?”

“Woah! Language!”

Patton muttered something into Roman’s shirt that the ladder was certain was full of expletives. It was kind of fun seeing this side of Patton, but maybe Roman had his own secrets as well.

“Are you on the periodic table? Because we’ve got chemistry.” A small squeak from Patton. “You are a ten which means _I_ must be equal to fifty-nine because-”

“Finish that joke and I’m with-holding cuddles for a month.”

“WOW! Okay then!” Roman laughed in false annoyance.

Patton adjusted himself so that his arms were around Roman’s waist and his head on his chest. He let out a tired noise that sounded almost like a sigh and pressed himself into Roman until the two were sort of laying down but not quite.

“Would this be more comfortable in my bedroom, my stars?” Roman asked softly.

“Not after that sixty-nine joke.”

“Hey! I didn’t even finish that joke, cut me some slack!”

“Fine,” Patton said with a grumpy yawn. He was half asleep and about as intimidating as a kitten without teeth. “Let’s go to your room.”

Roman scooped Patton up into his arms bridal style and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Anything for you, my love. My heart. My moon, my stars, my universe.”

“You proved your point, Roman,” Patton laughed, burying his face in Roman’s collar. “I love you too, my Prince.”


End file.
